food_fantasyfandomcom-20200213-history
Tangyuan/Story
Fondness Story I. Heal “Get out of the bed now” While I still bewildered, I heard this soft call with the sweet tone. There was the light penetrated my eyelid. I rubbed my eyes. My mouth unknowingly uttered an unintelligible voice. I grabbed the bedclothes and rolled over, ready to keep on sleeping. "Oh, this little thing is really something." The sweet female voice is coming again. Sounds like a little funny and helpless. Then I felt a pair of slender hands reaching into the bedclothes, and I felt a chilly cold seeped through the part of my clothes. "Little Tangyuan! Get up now~" still hasn't waited for my fuzzy awareness to be clearly know about what happened, the blanket was suddenly opened and the cold air poured in. I unconsciously shiver and awake instantly. "Ewwww!" my eyes suddenly opened, and I gave a weak whimpering, the whole body was about to cry. "So cold......" "Who told you not to get out of bed." Woman said with fully rebuke voice. "Big missy..." I grievously called the name of the voice owner. "How many times do I told you, you have to call me as ‘big sister!’" The woman turned the body and her soft face showed a petite smile, holding a stack of clothes and sitting beside me, swaying it at me. "Let’s wearing new clothes, wash the face and brush the teeth~" My master attendant is the chairman of the city's chefs' union. He has a daughter and always has 2 food souls following around for a long time. I was just got summoned recently. For a year’s time, it is like a short moment for the food soul. Although I am a new born soul, but there are many things imprinted in my mind. For example, the very long lifespan, superhuman ability and strength. My ability is healing power. I still remember that until now, the happy expression on my master’s face when he saw me healed the weak food soul back to the former state. I become the member of this family. Healing food soul is my only job. No need to leave the city. I only need to go to the union every day to heal the food soul’s wound. The two food souls who follow the master for I don’t know how long seems to need to do more things. I often see that the young food soul with a long sword on the back followed the team in and out of the city. When he returns, his sword will always be full of evil air. It’s the air from fallen angel. I really don't like that kind of sense. But unexpectedly, I really didn't hate that young food soul. Because whenever our gazes met each other, he always conveys me a warm feeling. Just like the master and the big missy, I feel like I am being taken care of. I like it here, everyone is very gentle to me. Whenever I healed a food soul, their companion, their master, would give me a grateful smile. I really love their happy faces. II. Busy In recent days, the battle condition seems to be more terrible. The injured food souls in the union are increasing, and the degree of weakness is getting heavier. Some of them are showed the sign of heavily defeated on the body when they sent it back here. My time in the union has gradually extended, and occasionally staying for two days is now a common thing. Healing duty are increasingly heavier and there is little time to rest. There is no way to slow down my work on hand because the painful expression of the injurer makes me feel worried. I want to see everyone's happy expression and blessed appearance. This kind of sorrowful atmosphere, Tangyuan don't like it. One day, I receive the big missy’s letter from gate guard. This is the third letter she sent this month. Unconsciously, I have stayed in the union for five days, and my master attendant has not returned home for almost a half month. How long has it been? I haven’t seen the scenes where everyone is happy and harmonious together for a long time. Holding the letter while pushing the door open, I saw master attendant taking a nap on the chair. It was a rare scene for me. Because in the union, it is rare to see the thing other than working appearance of my master. "Ah...who?" Perhaps the noise from opening door was too loud. Master almost immediately awake from the nap. He saw that the coming person was me, relieved a little. "It’s Tangyuan." Stretched a lazy waist, the master took the letter from my hand. There is a dish next to him. I don’t know how long since when he put it, the food was obviously cold. He read the letter while eating this cold food. For a long time, the master rubbed his eye and sighed. He looking up at me with forced smiling. "Tangyuan, today you should take a trip back to home. Xiao Nai miss you very much." "...What about you, master?" "Me?" He paused, picked up the photo frame at the corner of the table and froze. There are two women in the photo. One is tender and cute, and the shadow of big missy can be seen between the eyebrows. It should be the appearance of her childhood. The other is quiet and beautiful. But it is a woman I have never seen before. The expression in the eyes of the master gradually became gentle, and he caressed the photo frame without saying any word. After a while, the master seems to break free from some emotions, and returned to every day’s former working appearance. The photo frame is pressed on the letter, and behind it is the files that pile up in height of half the human size. "Tangyuan, you should go back first." "Even if you are the food soul, but Tangyuan is still a child. You have worked too hard these days." "..." After that, I had no impression at all in any word that he said. The thing that I can’t wiped out of my mind was the master’s gentle and helpless expression, and the room lighting that had not been extinguished until I left the union. III. Depart "Father..." big missy stood at the home gate. She made a happy face when she saw me coming back and she wanted to run quickly to me. But after seeing that I was not followed by the master, she suddenly stopped her step. Waited until I walked to her, she said slowly. “Tangyuan, you’re back.” Looking at saddened big missy, my chest is secretly hurting. "...Big sister, let's go in." I said with small voice while pulling her sleeve. "......okay." A few days later, I received an order from my master attendant. When I was ready to go to the union again, I accidentally bumped into the big missy who packed the luggage. "Big sister...this is?" Looking at how her act, my heart was disturbed. "Tangyuan, I have to go." Missy rubbed her long hair on her shoulders. She still smiling, but her voice was indifferent, like a doll who lost the human feelings. "Do you want to go with me?" "No... Big missy, where are you going?" the suddenly terrified me asked ignorantly. "It’s wrong again, you should call me ‘big sister’." Missy reached her hand out and rubbed my head, whispered. "I wanted to go back to my mother's family. I don't want to stay here." "No... No, why? Why do you need to go?" I swayed my head in disbelief and grabbed big missy’s clothes. "Is it because the master is busy with work and have no time to come back? This is not his faults. So many things happened. Tangyuan…Tangyuan too are also worked hard, master is intentionally not wanted to comeback." "No, you don't understand..., Tangyuan, you don't understand." suddenly remembered something, there was a wave of fluctuation in big missy's expressionless eyes. "Tangyuan, he hasn't come back, not yet." "Do you know, tomorrow is my birthday." Big missy softly murmuring "But he didn't mean to return at all, even if the mother is..." She suddenly stopped her mouth, as if she found that she shouldn’t said that, paused and restored her former appearance. "In short, Tangyuan, if you don't follow me, I will leave now." "..." Of course, I can't leave with big missy, and I don't want to say that there are still many food souls in the union waiting for me to heal them. In terms of relationship, I can't abandon my master, no matter the reasons. And... the big missy’s mother, the wife of my master, is she the woman in the photo frame? What happened to her? This question is lingering in my mind. I informed my master about what happened to big missy. I’ve seen the depress expression that he showed, but I didn’t know what else I could do for him. I have busy finishing my work today with sad emotions. Then I returned to the room that the union prepared for me. I wrote a 福 (blessing word) on the case file to divert attention. This is one of the few hobbies of mine. Because everyone likes the blessing word I wrote, saying that there is a kind of aura that no one else has. Although I don't quite understand what it means, but when I see everyone’s happy mood, their expression makes me happy a lot. That’s when writing 福 word become my hobby. "Branched off" a male’s voice suddenly coming from himself, interrupting my thoughts. "Uh…huh?" I was shocked and quickly turned the body away. "This word is branch off." At the master’s side, there is the warm look from the young food soul, I didn’t know when he come behind me, gently guiding my hand. Now I get it. The 福 word on the case file have already become a scrawl that doesn't look like a form. My absent-mined is quite a serious one. "Eep!" I subconsciously uttered another groan. The young man’s palm suddenly pressed on my hat and gently rubbed it. "Let’s stop writing, if little Tangyuan has something to worry about, just tell me. I don't want to see you showing a sad face." IV. Solution and Tactful "Master attendant’s wife? She passed away five years ago." After listening to my question, the young food soul took off his long sword and found a chair to sit on. He told me without hesitation about the story that happened before I got summoned. "The situation at the time and now was quite the same. Desperate battle situation, a lot of injured food souls. The entire union is busy. The difference is that the defensive power of the city at that time is not as strong as it is now." "Some of the fallen angel can get passed the city defense and entered in the city. Slaughtering the residents on the streets. That night, master’s wife, along with big missy, was just on the way to visit him." The voice of the young one began to lowered. "What happened next, I think you can guess it." "This..." I was so terrified that I didn't know what to say. "Big missy, she actually blamed our master for this. Before that, her temper is very lively, just..." speaking to this, the young man suddenly paused. He smiled and looked at me. "Just like you, Tangyuan. It’s a ruckus every day. She’s so energetic." "Oh..." I scratched my head and embarrassed. "Do I make a ruckus every day?" “Heh... I praise you for this.” The young soul laughed and said. He glanced at the clock on the wall, stood up straight, put the sword on his back, and apologized. "The time is almost up. I still have the task to do so I will leave now. Come to the master over there when you have time, he is looking for you." "It should be enough to say this...... Food soul, it is fine just to do the task that they assigned. After all, this is the business in the master’s family." Opened the door, the young food soul suddenly stopped, never looking back. He seems to warn me, added. "Think too much and your worries will increase. For you, Tangyuan, just keep smiling is good enough." Still worrying, I went to the master’s room as invited. "I'm sorry to ask you to come over so late." master sighed. He handed me a box with complicated face. "I want you to hand over something to Xiao Nai. I originally wanted to do this by myself... It’s for her… her birthday..." The master’s voice began to lowering. "But the fallen angel at the west gate… Alas! Maybe she doesn't want to see me again?" While the master said this, he raised his head and said to me sincerely. "In short, sorry to put you in trouble. Please give this to her. If Xiao Nai doesn't want to come back, just let she be." Master attendant gave me a vacation. He asked me to take a few days off and pick a time to send his daughter the gift. But how can I have a restful mind. I quickly pick up the box, then rushed to the place where the big missy was. "Just do the thing I should do... right?" Along the trip, I repeated what the young food soul said to me in my heart. Then I shook the head. "Sending a gift is what I should do. Let the family get together, this too, is what I should do." I said to myself. I rushed to the destination. Climbed down from the big spoon, wiped my sweat from my forehead. The tired me got a cold-shoulder from the big missy. "Tangyuan, go find the butler and asked for a room to rest. I don't want to see you now." Through the door, Missy said to me in a cold tone. "I don't want to hear anything about that person right now." "Big sister, can you come out first?" I approached the door and sincerely beg in a low tone. "Please listen to the few words that Tangyuan about to says." "Master attendant is not hate you. He loves this family very much. But there are too many businesses in the union. So he has no choice..." "Enough!" a roar in a low tone came from the room. It's hard to imagine that the warm and gentle lady in every day life will make this kind of sound. I can even "see" big missy’s ferocious look at this time. I don't feel it as a terrible thing, I just feel the heartache. "Big sis... you don't want to be like this..." I lowered my voice, for fear of provoking her again, gently knocking on the door. Hoping she could come out and meet me face to face. "Master remember your birthday, let me bring you his birthday present..." "That's because your reminded him!" because of her impatient from my doing, big missy suddenly opened the door and wanted to say something to me. "Tangyuan, you..." The door slammed on me, the box dropped, and the contents inside spilled out. It’s a lot of paper cranes. I just wanted to crawl down and pick up the paper cranes that had been spilled, but I saw the big missy who stares blankly at the spot. She slowly squatted down and reached her hand out to pick up a paper crane. The expression changed from sluggish to be at a loss. Then she thought of something, and stoop suddenly. Lowered the head, big missy began to sob quietly. The voice is getting louder and louder, and finally, like a lost child, she burst into tears. I squatted down and took over big miss’s shoulders, embraced her with my small arms, giving her the warmth as much as I could. I didn’t know what happened until later. A long time ago, master and his wife had an agreement with big missy. They want to weave a lot of paper cranes together to celebrate the big missy and his wife for having the same birthday. On the day of the accident, only a few days before their birthday. The disaster that happened made the master so busy that he can’t finish the gift. So, he didn’t mention about this promise. No one can expect this, master attendant who is so busy with work, as if never taking care of the family's business, will has such a tender feeling. He who has never done this kind of little girl’s craftsmanship, took all the resting time he can find in countless busy working days to weaved these paper cranes. He wanted to give this to her daughter, express to her and the wife for apology. More than 7,000 paper cranes, which corresponding to big missy who came to this world for more than 7,000 days and nights. This is clumsy, but sincere love. V. Tangyuan “Imperial calendar year 240, the battle between the cooking attendant and fallen angels turned into white-heat stage. Battle situation in all big city in the border area of Light Kingdom is extremely horrible. Under the leadership of the Chairman from city's chefs' union, the war that lasted for more than ten years is eventually stabilized.” “Unfortunately, chairman’s wife died in the war. The grief-stricken chairman didn’t depress. Instead, he is more stimulated and worked harder to lead cooking attendant and resist the fallen angel’s invasion.” “In these past ten years, the name of a food soul has spread throughout the city. Her story has been compiled into a book and passed to the more faraway place.” “It is said that she used her skill to heal many food souls and bring healthy and peace to everyone in the city.” “Some said that she has worked hard to deal with the problem from this war. She risks her life to get in touch with the attendant who lost the contact from their families and their food souls, ease the anxiety from them. She swept away the haze from so many people and brought sunshine and happiness to them.” “Some said that the city began to distribute the 福 blessing word on the paper made by this food soul. When it’s the day of new year or other festivals, blessing paper will be stick on the door of every household. It can bring the good luck and drive the disaster away.” “Some said she is a beautiful girl, and some said she is a cute child.” “All of this are not important.” “After a short end of war, this food soul bid farewell to her city and start traveling around with another young food soul with a sword, sowing the blessing and happiness everywhere.” “At this point, the story has come to an end.” Needs to say, when the storyteller’s voice is dropped, the crowd who listening the story will become the noisy one. Someone stood up and asked. "So that food soul is a girl or a child, beautiful or not?" "She’s so beautiful! Her body figure is great, like a big sister." A clear child's voice covered all the noise in the teahouse. Rhythmically answered the man's question. It was a young and lovely loli, with a tiger's head cap and a white cotton jacket. The small face was full of excitement. "PA~", little loli was pulled down by the young companion next to her. He slapped at her head. "What are you talking about?" The young man scolded with anger and laughter and immediately apologized to the people around him. "Sorry, sorry, take no offense in child’s babble, please." Therefore, the food soul with good and honest heart, the one who brings peace and joy to the common people, how exactly did she look like? No one knows. Category:Food Soul Story